quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mu Ningxue
Biography The only daughter of Patriarch Mu Zhuoyun, she awakened ice magic earlier than other people and has extraordinary qualifications. Mu Zhuoyun's daughter, a rare genius ice magician. At 15 years old was admitted to the empire magical university. Majoring in ice. She is Mo Fan's childhood sweetheart and both of them still have feelings for each other. Like Mo Fan, she is also one of the World's Top 100 Listed Naturally Talented individuals, she is in possession of the Natural Born Spirit Element which was ranked 9th place in the World Top 100 talent list. However, it was observed to be an unfair placement as her talent is far more powerful than it initially seems. Her talent makes her Ice Element incredibly powerful, giving her a natural 2 times and more increase in power and potency in all Ice magic she uses. It was later revealed that this talent increases in potency as her cultivation level increases and can further evolve her Ice Element to higher grades. (Refer to Spirit, Soul and Heaven Grade Element) It is revealed that because of her talents, the Mu Family's hereditary Ice Bow is passed to her which helps improves her Magic cultivation speed greatly. Unfortunately, Mu Ningxue's talent carries a life-threatening risk. Being naturally born with Spirit Element means she is born with power beyond the capacities of humans to withstand and her powers are constantly growing. Until she is skilled to the point where she can fully control the Ice Bow and her Natural Born Spirit Element powers, she will freeze till death by her own powers if she ever neglects her magic training. However, this, in turn, makes her natural spirit more powerful as well, causing an endless cycle of pain for her. It is also the cause of her mainly indifference behavior, as strong emotions make her ice spirit get out of control. It is also revealed that her natural born hair color is, in fact, black but was turned white by her own power. Though after achieving Super Tier, it was shown that her hair is slowly turning back to black which indicates that she is approaching the level where she masters the power that is constantly tormenting and threatening to freeze her till death. Although she and mo fan are lovers, she gives no quarter to some of his semi-adulterous acts. Although after the events of Kunlun, she seemed to have gained his assertiveness after he showed her what it means to fight and push forward. Abilities and Powers Mu Ningxue's abilities as a Mage is nothing short of impressive. This, however, does not just come from her talent but also her own hard work. Growing up in the environment that makes her wants to run away and later watching her actions caused so much trouble for Mo Fan, his father and everyone working under her father makes her realize that the only way for her to escape all these is to become strong herself. Mu Ningxue devotes all her time into cultivation and is known as Ice Beauty. Her powers are only second to Mo Fan but as all her Elements have certain utility attached to them, she is more all-rounded than Mo Fan. Soul Seed Domain: Vast Ice Domain After her ice element evolved into the heavenly seed, she gained the forbidden domain rule: Snow Goddess Sneer. Which allows her ice magic to destroy any other ice magic in her presence. Spoilers below, avoid accordingly. Awakened Elements * Novice Tier: Ice Element * Mid-Tier: Wind Element * High-Tier: Summoning Element * Super Tier: not yet awakened Behind the scenes | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Female Category:Mage